The Last Z Fighter
by icemonk28
Summary: The Earth has entered a dark age. A strange new force has killed all the Z Fighters, but there is only one fighter that will do all he can to save humanity. (Authors Notes: please r/r, th emore i get, the faster i'll try and review!)
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
Dragonball GT ended on a sad note. With Goku's death and the splitting of Vegeta's and Goku's  
  
families, it seemed they would never work together in anything again. However, this proved wrong when a  
  
menacing new foe came to Earth, 10 years after GT's end. His name is Iceus, and he is the son of Frieza.  
  
After learning that not only his father, but grandfather and uncle had fallen at the hands of super saiyans,  
  
Iceus swore that he would train hard and become a powerful enough warrior to destroy the ones who had  
  
killed his family. About 5 years before he came to Earth, Iceus' team of scientists were able to clone and  
  
reproduce new, highly advanced saiyans that had to natural ability to become super saiyans. With this very  
  
obedient team of super saiyans at his command, Iceus destroyed many planets and civilizations, watching  
  
and learning the super saiyans' strengths and weaknesses. Finally coming to Earth, Iceus announced his  
  
arrival by having his super saiyan squad destroy cities. Coming to the Earth's defense once again was the Z  
  
Warriors. At this time, they consisted of Uub, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Goten, Gohan, and Pan. However,  
  
Iceus' super saiyan warriors proved to be too much for every one except Vegeta, Uub, and Goten and  
  
Trunks fused as Gotenks. As a result, Gohan, Piccolo, and Pan died at the hands of the super saiyan fighters.  
  
In a rage, the three remaining warriors attacked Iceus himself, only to be easily defeated. In a last ditch  
  
attempt, Vegeta tried self destructing himself to destroy Iceus, but Iceus was barely scratched. Uub was  
  
next too fall, and then Gotenks was defeated easily as well. Splitting into halves, Goten and Trunks used  
  
the solar flare attack and managed to escape the wrath of Iceus. Knowing that they alone could not defeat  
  
Iceus, they worked together with the greatest team of scientists in the world to create the ultimate warrior.  
  
Creating the person in humanoid form, with interesting characteristics, Goten and Trunks raised him,  
  
trained him, until the boy was 15. Then the inventible happened, Iceus and his minions found Goten and  
  
Trunks location. Completely outmatched, Goten held off Iceus long enough for Trunks to get the boy into a  
  
capsule and to send him off. With him, he sent a diary and explanation of the boy's origin that he could  
  
only open when he turned 18. Sending him off, Trunks watched and turned to see Goten's dead body laying  
  
near him. In a rage, Trunks attacked Iceus with full force, but to no avail. As Trunks took his final breath,  
  
Trunks said smiling, "It's up to you now, Goku." 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
Now 17, about 2 months away from his birthday, training in the forest, Goku leaped into the air,  
  
doing a series of different kicks and punches. Landing, he sat down on the ground, crossing his legs. Goku  
  
looked exactly like the original Goku, except for the fact that this Goku had long, pointy ears, similar to  
  
those of Piccolo, and wore a red head band similar to that of Bardock's. He also wore an orange sleeveless  
  
shirt, black pants, yellow boots, black wrist bands, and a white belt. With him, he carried a special Bo staff  
  
that had the special ability to extend as he wished. Suddenly hearing growling, Goku turned around and  
  
searched for any approaching foe. Feeling pain in his gut, Goku realized it was his stomach growling.  
  
Embarrassed, Goku picked up his staff and said, "Ok, I guess it's time for second breakfast!"  
  
Walking to his favorite shark infested swimming hole, Goku shed his clothes down to his boxers and  
  
dove into the water. After Icues had taken over, shark being his favorite cuisine, he had demanded that the  
  
population of sharks to be increased by 75%, making sure the eco system stay intact, and everywhere in the  
  
high waters, the sharks roamed, where people would have to grab their water quickly. There were some  
  
holes that the sharks stayed away from, but the rest were infested with sharks. This being the only thing  
  
Goku had eaten for 3 months straight, he longed for other foods, but not having money was a factor, and  
  
shark was very easy to catch, for him at least. Swimming around, Goku noticed 2 very large adult tiger  
  
sharks, fighting over a dead seal. Sneaking up, Goku chopped both sharks in the gills, stunning both of  
  
them. Then with two energy blasts, he decapitated both sharks. Grabbing both fins, Goku began to swim to  
  
the surface, when he noticed dark lines around him. As soon as he realized that it was a net, Goku was  
  
trapped with his 2 sharks, along with another dozen or more. The net carrying Goku and the sharks rose  
  
from the water and was brought into a fishing vessel. Descending onto the ship, the net released, scattering  
  
sharks and Goku onto the floor. Shaking his head, he wiped his eyes and looked up. Looking down at him  
  
was a big soldier, blue skin, an eye patch over his right eye, black horns, battle armor, and a blaster rifle  
  
pointed at Goku's face. The man smiled and said, "Well well, it seems that we have a stowaway on our  
  
ship, who are you and what are you doing on one of lord Iceus's vessels?"  
  
Goku got up slowly and replied in a smug tone, "I don't need to answer who I am to a soldier of  
  
Iceus, and addressing your second question, I was out getting breakfast until you snagged me and my  
  
food!"  
  
Sneering, the solider took the butt of his rifle and smacked it into Goku's stomach. Gasping for  
  
breath, surprised by the guard's strength, Goku went down to his knees, grasping his stomach in pain.  
  
Laughing, a nearby guard yelled "What's wrong? Did you honestly think that Colonel Sykes wouldn't hit  
  
hard?"  
  
Sykes then knocked Goku away with his arm, nearly putting Goku overboard. Regaining his  
  
balance, Goku assumed a fighting position and concentrated on his fighting power. Looking around, he saw  
  
that about 10 guards besides Sykes were watching him, rifles drawn. Staring at them for a minute, Goku  
  
zanzoukened behind Sykes and punched him hard in the face. Sykes recovered, and shouted "Kill that  
  
bastard! Kill him!"  
  
The other soldiers began firing. Zanzoukening through the air, Goku then fired an energy blast at the  
  
ship, killing all the guards except for Sykes. Looking around in horror, Sykes turned to Goku, clenched his  
  
teeth, and ran like a wild man straight for Goku. Sidestepping his opponents attack, Goku then punched  
  
right through Sykes' chest. Coughing up blood, Sykes looked up at Goku and muttered "Curse you!" and  
  
passed out. Looking down at his dead opponent, Goku looked up at the net. Shooting it down it an energy  
  
blast, Goku retrieved his two sharks. As he was about to jump off the ship, something then stung his in the  
  
back of his neck. Then after a few seconds, he passed out. The shooter, dressed in black, came up behind  
  
him and checked his pulse. Seeing that he was still alive, the shooter called to its comrades, who picked  
  
Goku up, carrying him to an air ship and flying away. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
"Who is this guy?"  
  
"I don't know, probably so illegal fisherman that the vessel picked up."  
  
"I wouldn't right him off that way. He killed all 11 soldiers on that vessel, including Sykes!"  
  
"I know, but for all we know, he could be another one of Iceus's minions, just with one of the factions."  
  
"His clothes and stuff don't look like stuff provided by Iceus."  
  
"Where'd you find his stuff?"  
  
"Down by the shore, about 2 miles away form the vessel. But I'd still like to know who he is."  
  
"Well find out when he wakes up. Hey look! He's coming to!"  
  
Specimen in stable condition. Pulse? Normal. Brain Waves?" Normal. All organs working? Yes."  
  
"What do you think Dr. Briefs? Kind of looks like the original hero, Goku, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes, I made him that way, plus with some added in things."  
  
"Of course, with the technology of gene copying, we were able to make this kid any way we wanted."  
  
Goku was dizzy. Lying on a hospital bed, he felt pain in his neck. He couldn't remember what he  
  
was just doing. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he realized he had all sorts of machine hooked up to him.  
  
Little suction wires and needles were in him as well. Pulling all of the contraptions off, Goku jumped off  
  
the bed and made his way to the door. The door opened, and three people walked into the room. Still  
  
feeling dizzy, Goku stepped back, but regained his balance and asked, "Who are you? What is this place?"  
  
One of them, a man about Goku's height with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a beard say, "Please follow us  
  
to the interrogation room and we'll talk there."  
  
Angered, Goku then yelled, "No Way!" and powered up to fire an energy blast at the ceiling.  
  
Nothing happened. Stunned, Goku tried it two more times, but to no avail. Exasperated, Goku then  
  
demanded, "What's happened to me?"  
  
The blonde guy then said, "We hit you with an antidote that eliminates your ability to use energy  
  
for a few hours."  
  
Groaning, Goku nodded and followed the three quietly. Upon entering the interrogation room,  
  
which looked more like an office, Goku sat down in the chair facing a desk with a lone chair behind it.  
  
Goku observed his kidnappers. The blonde guy was dressed in a type of sleeveless armor instead of a shirt,  
  
with blue jean shorts, with a sword hung over his back. The second was a girl with light brown hair with a  
  
hint of red in it and green eyes. She had on a black trench coat with black boots, tight blue shirt, black  
  
pants, and Goku saw that she had a pistol concealed under her coat on a shoulder holster. The third one was  
  
a very tall and built Asian guy with black spiky hair. He was wearing armor that was very similar to  
  
the blonde guy's, black pants, a very big sword on his back and a pistol on his right hip. All three of theses  
  
guys looked like they could kill anybody with hesitation. The big Asian guy walked over to the wall and  
  
leaned on it, closing his eyes. The girl then whispered something to the blonde guy, and walked outside.  
  
Blondie sat in the chair and sighed. Finally looking directly at Goku he said, "I assume you know you're  
  
here right now to be questioned, right?"  
  
Goku sneered at the guy, spat on his desk, and said, "You should've seen what happened to your  
  
comrades on the ship! Then maybe you would've known not to try and capture me!"  
  
Chuckling, Blondie leaned back in his chair and said, "I like your attitude, and to clear up this  
  
confusion, I assume you believe us to be some of Iceus's agents, correct?"  
  
Stunned, Goku then said, "You're not?"  
  
Leaning forward in the chair, Blondie replied, "No. We're part of the ongoing resistance on Earth,  
  
really the only one that still exists."  
  
Goku at first didn't want to believe the guy, but something told him that he was being truthful.  
  
Nodding, Blondie then said, "Now you must answer my questions, friend, who are you?"  
  
Goku hesitated, but then remembered that feeling he felt about this guy, He'd felt friendliness, and  
  
honesty. Goku sighed and said, "My name's Goku. I'm a loner. Kind of doing my own thing, trying to live  
  
my own life and not go hungry."  
  
Blondie nodded and replied, "Well Goku, my name's Kane, and I'm second in command of the  
  
resistance. And I did see your fight with those soldiers. You must be strong if you were able to take out  
  
Sykes with just one punch!"  
  
Goku blushed and said, "Well, my father and uncle did teach me well."  
  
Kane looked at Goku curiously and asked, "Who were your father and uncle?"  
  
Goku hesitated and said, "Trunks Briefs and Goten Son."  
  
Hearing this, Kane nearly fell out of his chair. Regaining his balance, stunned, Kane asked, "Your  
  
father was Trunks Briefs? And your uncle was Goten Son?"  
  
Puzzled, Goku replied, "Yeah. Did you know them?"  
  
Exasperated, Kane nodded and said, "Yeah, of course I did. We were all together in the last  
  
resistance. But if you were part of their bloodline, then you must be .."  
  
Kane paused and looked at Goku. After a couple of minutes, Goku then cleared his throat and said,  
  
"I don't mean to bother you Kane, but incase you haven't noticed, I'm almost naked except for my boxers.  
  
You got any clothes I can grab from you?"  
  
Kane was starring off into space, not responding to Goku's question. Goku looked at Kane and  
  
said, "Kane? You there?"  
  
Kane jolted up and said, "Clothes, right. Your stuff is in the locker room. Li will take you there."  
  
Surprised that they had his stuff, Goku nodded, thanked Kane, and followed the big Asian guy.  
  
After they left, Kane whispered to himself, "So Trunks. The kid's still alive, we may still have a chance to  
  
win this war." 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
Walking into the locker room, Goku saw his bag, clothes, and power pole lying on a bench a couple of feet  
  
away. Walking towards the clothes, Goku jumped when Li said, "Excuse me? If you don't mind me asking,  
  
what does that symbol on your shirt stand for?"  
  
Goku looked at his shirt and saw the symbol on his shirt. He had worn shirts with that symbol his whole  
  
life. ~Author's Note: This is the Symbol that Master Roshi had on his student's uniforms~ Goku looked at  
  
Li and replied, "This is the symbol of the Kamesennin style of martial arts. My dad and uncle Goten were  
  
the only ones alive who know this style of martial arts."  
  
Li nodded and said, "I see."  
  
Not speaking another word, Li approached the door of the locker room, opened it and paused. Standing  
  
there for a minute, Li turned his head toward Goku and said, "After you get changed, Kane wants you in his  
  
office, that clear?" After seeing Goku nod, Li left closing the door quietly. Goku turned back to his things,  
  
seeing everything was there. His whole outfit, headband, power pole, and his sack with various little things  
  
he carried. After dressing, Goku sat down on the bench and opened the sack, pulling out snacks he had,  
  
spare emergency food, what little money he had, and his photo wallet. Opening it, he looked at the dozen or  
  
so pictures he had in the wallet. They were pictures of Goku with his uncle Goten and Trunks, his father.  
  
Shuffling through them, he stopped at one picture and looked at it intensely. It was an older picture of his  
  
dad and uncle, before he was born. In the picture, he saw Kane a few meters behind uncle Goten, giving  
  
him bunny ears. Goku found it funny that he never noticed Kane in the picture. Goku guessed it was  
  
because he was always staring at Trunks and Goten and nobody else. Closing the wallet, Goku looked and  
  
saw that the diary his dad left him with was still there. Again, Goku tried to open, but saw it was sealed  
  
shut. Goku was amazed that his dad had found a metal and way of sealing to keep anyone, including Goku,  
  
out of it. Looking at the thumb pad on the spine of the diary, Goku sighed, looking at the note form his  
  
dad, saying to put his thumb on the pad when he turns 18. Putting the stuff away, Goku knew it was hard to  
  
wait two months to find what his dad wanted him to know so badly. Putting the sack at his belt, Goku  
  
walked out of the locker room and into the office, where Kane was sleeping. Goku walked over to Kane's  
  
side and tapped him on the shoulder. "Kane? Hey Kane, wake up!"  
  
Slowly, Kane awoke and jumped in surprise. Chuckling, Kane said, "Sorry Goku, gave me a small scare  
  
there."  
  
Goku nodded and said, "You wanted to see me?"  
  
Kane nodded, had a solemn look on his face, and said, "Goku, do you have something in your life you  
  
really want to do?"  
  
Goku was surprised by the question, and nodded. "Yeah, there is."  
  
Kane leaned forward and asked, "What is it?"  
  
Clearing his throat, Goku hesitated and said, "I want to kill Iceus, for murdering my father, uncle, and all  
  
my friends at my old home."  
  
Kane nodded and replied, "Yes, I anticipated this answer. However, I have a proposition to ask you."  
  
Dumbfounded, Goku nodded and said, "Ok, what is it?"  
  
Kane turned his chair and answered, "I want you to join the resistance."  
  
"Me? Join the resistance?"  
  
"Yes. Goku, you can't imagine how badly we need your help."  
  
Kane turned his chair around, his back to Goku, sighed deeply and said, "Everyday, about 10 of our  
  
soldiers leave the resistance, believing that we're fighting a losing battle, that we're no match for Iceus and  
  
his forces."  
  
Kane turned his chair back around and faced Goku with a tired look. "Maybe we are fighting a losing  
  
battle, but I feel that we have to fight, otherwise, Iceus will rule this planet without any challenge, and go  
  
after other worlds. So you see Goku, it's not only the Earth we're trying to save, but we're trying to save  
  
the universe as well."  
  
Goku nodded and said, "Well, that's a very promising offer. But let me give you a piece of advice. Hide  
  
with all your people. Don't get mixed up into a fight with Iceus. You can't win. I, however, know I have  
  
the power to kill him. So do all yourselves a favor, stay out of my way."  
  
Kane cleared his throat, shifted uncomfortably in his chair, and said, "So when do you plan to kill Iceus?"  
  
Goku pulled out a handheld map computer out of his belt and showed it to Kane. "I've been tracking  
  
Iceus' activities for some time now. I've learned also from local townspeople that he plans to attend the  
  
gladiator event tomorrow, where he has human slaves fight machines for his amusement. So I plan to go  
  
there and challenge him, disguised as one of the gladiators."  
  
Kane raised his eyebrow and said, "You really think you can kill him? On your own?"  
  
Goku chuckled, put the map back in his belt, and replied, "Believe me Kane, I'm a lot stronger then I look.  
  
And Iceus isn't as strong as everybody believes him to be. He's just incredibly strong among the people's  
  
standards. But to me, he's close to my equal."  
  
Kane sneered and shot back, "So are you saying you're stronger then your father and uncle? Even when  
  
they fused into Gotenks?"  
  
Goku turned his back to Kane and said, "Of course I am. How do you think I've spent these past two years?  
  
I've been training night and day, non stop. Plus I have some abilites that have come up that make me  
  
invincible."  
  
Kane nodded and said, "Well, it sounds promising. I'll await your good news when you defeat Iceus."  
  
Goku chuckled, said goodbye to Kane, and walked out. Stopping, Goku asked, "My powers are working  
  
now, right?"  
  
Kane nodded and said, "Yeah. Well good luck to you."  
  
After Goku left, Kane called in Julia, the girl that was in his office earlier. Sighing, he said, "That kid's  
  
gonna get himself killed. I put a tracker on his belt, so in two hours, we leave to follow him. He's way to  
  
important to go and waste his life like this."  
  
Julia looked at Kane and said, "What if he's telling the truth? What if he's strong enough to beat Iceus?"  
  
Kane stood up from his chair and replied, "Kids are confident if they achieve something great, they think  
  
they're invincible. In Goku's case, I'd say he's reached the level of Super Saiyan. That's the only reason I  
  
can think of for his confidence."  
  
~Authors Note: Sorry about me taking so long to work on this. With school and stuff, I haven't had the time, but I took advantage of what little time I had and completed the next chapter. See you in the 4th chapter!~ 


End file.
